


Eddie, My Love

by insominia



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Labour, Pregnancy, child birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 08:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10460631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insominia/pseuds/insominia
Summary: A very pregnant courier goes into labour with only her trusty eyebot to hand.Originally on FKM





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally at FKM at http://falloutkinkmeme.livejournal.com/6099.html?thread=15335635

"There has to be something you can do," Courier Six moaned, her fingers blanched white from gripping the edge of the kitchen table, as she combated the wave of uncomfortable tightness that rolled over her body. 

Beside her Arcade's head remained firmly in the fridge, "this isn't labour," he said, for what felt like the hundredth time that day alone, "but it probably won't be long. Maybe a few days."

The clenching in her stomach subsided and Six breathed out, releasing the table. Her fingers were numb and tingled from the pressure, she rubbed them gently to try and return the feeling to them, "so you keep saying. Come on doc, there must be something that can help."

Arcade sighed heavily, "keeping mobile, eating spicy foods, having sex," he stepped back from the fridge, counting off his fingers. He stopped when he caught her staring at him. "That wasn't an invitation, Six." She kept staring. "Six! I am not going to have sex with you! Why would you even... I'm sure you can find someone around here to share your bed. Someone who isn't your doctor. And gay," he muttered.

Six leaned back against the table, trying to alleviate some of the pressure in her back. She waved her hand over her very obvious bump, "in case you hadn't noticed doc, I haven't exactly got offers lining up at my door anymore." From somewhere behind her ED-E bleeped mischievously, "oh very funny," the courier snapped. 

The fridge door closed with a satisfying thump, "you could ask Boone?" Arcade suggested, unable to miss the way Six flushed red and dropped her eyes to the floor.

"I already did.”

He laughed. "Is that why he's suddenly very comfortable at the Wrangler?"

"Might be. Told me to give him a shout when I want him to shoot something and not..." she broke off as muscles she wasn't aware she had until a couple of days ago, clenched tightly again. She gritted her teeth and closed her eyes so firmly she felt tears form. Arcade's hand came over hers and he held it, his other hand coming around to massage the part of her back he knew would be hurting. Even the eyebot closed in, concerned almost, if Arcade could believe it. Which he couldn't. 

The minutes passed and she exhaled, deeply, releasing him, though he kept one hand on the small of her back. "Ok?" he asked, satisfied when she gave a hasty nod. He jerked his head in the direction of the fridge, "we're running low on...well...everything. I'm going to get some things and-"

Six's head snapped up to look at him, "you're not going out?!" she sounded panicked.

"I won't be long," he insisted, “and once we're fully stocked no one will be going anywhere until the little one arrives.”

She followed him to the elevator, ED-E floating close behind. "What if I go into labour? What if this is labour?"

"You're not in labour," Arcade assured her, "believe me you'll know when you're in labour."

"How?!" she snapped, "this feels like labour to me!"

He ignored her, "do you want anything?" and then added when she rolled her eyes, "apart from iguana bits and agave?"

"You're really going," she cried as the elevator doors slid shut, "I can't believe he's actually going!" ED-E bleeped behind her, "ED-E," Six chided, but her heart wasn't in it, "that's not very nice." She swore the eyebot would have laughed if it could as it floated away. It returned when Six hissed, her insides tightening again, and stayed with her as she took Arcade's advice and started walking up and down the hallway. She thought about going up the cocktail lounge or the penthouse, but no doubt walking in a constant circle would make her dizzy. Vertigo had been an unfortunate and unwelcome side effect of getting pregnant, as her frequent trips in the elevator had taught her.

"You don't have to do that you know?" she assured the eyebot, as it continued to remain close. Giving up on the walking she instead opted to lie on the bed, hoping that perhaps she might be able to get comfortable for a change. ED-E responded with a string of reassuring beeps and she smiled, "that's very kind of you."   
The courier lay against the pillows, rearranging them to support her back, though she doubted anything would alleviate the constant pressure there. The contractions, if they could be called that, and Arcade had insisted they couldn't, felt a little easier with the support of the bed beneath her. Though the distinct 'pop' from somewhere within her, shortly after she had gotten comfortable, ranked as one of the strangest sensations Six had ever experienced. She sat up suddenly, "oh...fuck," she breathed, feeling a strange wetness spread across her thighs, seeping into the bed, "oh fuck, fuck fuck ." Her stomach clenched again, this time with more urgency, " I fucking told him I was in labour! " she cried. ED-E started bleeping excitedly as she pushed herself from the bed, uncomfortable on the sodden blankets, "Oh hell no," she snapped, "you're not leaving me too!"

Another contraction. They were closer together, but still not entirely painful. "Typical," she muttered, "I'm going to have a baby with a flying robot for a midwife."   
ED-E trilled at her, she stared up at him, agape, "walk around? The hell do you mean walk around?" Another series of beeps and she laughed, "it's what Arcade would say...have you actually been listening to him?"

The eyebot sounded almost smug when it made it's reply. "Huh," Six muttered, "maybe this won't be so bad."

So began her seemingly endless circuits of the hallway, though she had to stop every few moments to ride out another contraction, not helped by ED-E's insistence on blasting out it's battle music every time she did so. "That's getting real old, real quick, ED-E," Six snapped, holding onto the side table, her teeth gritted against the pressure. With the fluid from her womb now soaking into her now ruined mattress, every motion of the baby was painfully acute though her body felt so much lighter, even her back thanked her. 

"You'll know, he tells me. You'll know?! I bloody well told him...” she was muttering under her breath when the force of another contraction, stronger than the others, made her knees buckle and she gripped the side table to steady herself. She couldn't have failed to notice the difference in the feeling, only a little afraid of what that might mean. Her eyes darted to the elevator. Any minute now Arcade would come back. He had to come back. 

ED-E whirred beside her, emitting a stream of concern. "Not that I'm not glad you're here," Six replied, breathless, "I'd just really rather Arc-" she cried out. These were very different. There was more pressure, more urgency, and with a jolt of fear she realised that this was it, that she was actually going to have a baby against a table in the Lucky 38, with only a repaired eyebot for company. ED-E nudged her shoulder, though with a little too much force to be comfortable. Despite herself, Six laughed, looking back at it affectionately, "thanks ED-E," she smiled, "I'm sure you'll be great too."

Arcade returned, more than a few hours later, having made an unplanned stop at the Wrangler in a successful attempt to convince Boone to come back with him, for no other reason than to have someone else to direct an hormonal courier at. Between them they had bought up enough supplies to floor a pack brahmin, supplies which hit the floor, hard, when the elevator doors opened to reveal Six, breathless and in a state of near undress, sitting against a wall with ED-E buzzing excitedly above her. The unmistakeable coos of a newborn filling the air. 

Arcade was by her side in an instant, his hand resting on her shoulder as he took in both mother and child, but Six didn't see him. Her eyes were fixed on the tiny form in her arms, resting against her breast, his lips forming an adorable 'o' as he suckled the air in his sleep. "May I?" Arcade whispered, holding his arms out to take the child. 

Six looked up at him, her smile beaming and her eyes damp with tears, "it's a baby," she said, her voice choked, "guys, I had a baby!" Her eyes moved from Arcade who was taking her son from her, to Boone who had retrieved a blanket from the guest suite and was wrapping it over her, keeping his eyes deliberately off her, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. This was probably more of the courier he'd ever intended to catch a glimpse of. She wrapped the blanket tightly around herself, "thanks Boone," she mumbled and he flushed again.

They both looked to Arcade, his eyes intently taking in every tiny part of the boy, "he's fine," he said, eventually. They all seemed to breathe a collective sigh of relief. "The bruising will fade in a couple of days, that's just a sign of a fast birth, nothing serious. And good job on the cord, that can uh...sometimes...be..." he trailed off, staring at the marvel in his arms, "such tiny fingernails..."

It took Six calling him more than a few times before Arcade finally looked up. "Can I have my son back now please?" she asked. 

"Oh...yeah...sure!" he said, but it still took a few minutes before he actually relinquished the baby into his mother's arms. He fidgeted, squirmed and finally yawned before settling again. Both Arcade and Six sighed in awe while Boone grunted and rose to put away the supplies, though his hand rested on the courier's shoulder for longer than normal and he gave her an affectionate squeeze. 

"Have you thought of a name?" Arcade asked, eventually, after a long period of just staring at the boy. 

Six turned a triumphant smile to him, "I have," she glanced up at the eyebot, "his name's Eddie."


End file.
